


Prelude

by thisisalterego



Series: Musical Interlude [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisalterego/pseuds/thisisalterego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first in the Musical Interlude Series. You may want to read this one in order. Just saying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is going to be the first in a series of musically related one-shots. I call the series Musical Interlude, so I will tag appropriately. Enjoy! **Eskimo kisses**

Dan has been acting really weird today. He keeps looking at me, but never meeting my gaze. I’m not sure how to approach him about it. So, here I sit. I flop back onto my bed to stare at the ceiling. What to do. There is a knock on my door. I only have time to lift my head before Dan opens the door and sticks his head in.

 

“Hey, can you come to my room?” He still won’t make eye contact. Bizarre.

 

“Sure.” I move to get off my bed.

 

“I want you to be naked, please.” There is the most adorable blush spreading across his cheeks.

 

“Sure,” I repeat, not sure how to respond.

 

He nods and leaves. This is not getting any less surreal. What could he want? And what’s with the naked thing? Thinking about it is getting me nowhere. I shed my clothes and head to Dan’s room. Good thing I’m not shy.

 

Dan waits for me in his boxers. Okay, now I am a little self-conscious. He grins at me.

 

“Well?” I arch an eyebrow at him.

 

“Sit on the bed, please.”

 

“Ooooookay.”

 

While I go to sit on his bed, Dan sits in his butt chair at the piano. My knees bend so that I can use my legs to sort of shield my body. If he’s not going to be naked too, then I need something to even the playing field. There is a mirror hanging on the piano that was not there before today. Dan looks at me in it before he starts to play. I think back over the other times I have heard him playing. Desire flares through me. He is still watching me. Does he know that I pleasure myself to his playing? He seems really intent and focused on watching me. The song continues. The memories of my alone time come unbidden. Shit. I press my thighs together in an attempt to cover my arousal. It’s a bit embarrassing that this is almost an instantaneous response. I bite my lip.

 

Dan notices. He always notices. I can’t meet his gaze. If I did, I would be lost. The music stops. Breathing is all I can do. Without the other stimulation, I can relax a bit. The bed dips.

 

“I don’t understand why that affects you.”

 

Damn. He does know. It just occurs to me that if I can hear him through our shared wall, he can hear me. I’m not silent. Heat floods my cheeks. I rest my forehead on my knees so that he can’t see my face.

 

“What’s to understand?” I ask.

 

“The piano is broken.”

 

“Sure, it needs a good tuning. But the piano isn’t the part I think about.” Could this be any more humiliating?

 

“Then what is the part that you think about?”

 

An arm wraps around me. Dan’s other hand gently finds my chin. He makes me look at him. Yeah, this can and is getting more humiliating. Might as well tell him the whole thing and get it over with. That way we can never speak of it again.

 

“It’s your hands. When you play, all I can think about is your hands playing my body.”

 

Dan’s gaze is piercing. He leans forward and kisses me. It’s sweet and gentle, just so Dan. I turn towards him. His body pushes mine down on the bed. The ridge of his cock presses heavily against my hip.

 

“Put your hands on the headboard and leave them there.”

 

Dan’s command excites me in a way that it probably shouldn’t. I comply quickly. How can I not? There is a storm behind his eyes. Then his hands start to slide down my neck. They travel to my shoulders where they start playing an imaginary piano. This is better than I thought it would me. His fingers continue their playing as he moves to my breasts. His knee comes between my legs so that I can’t squeeze my thighs together again. It’s too far down for me to rub against though. Bastard.

 

Dan makes his way to my hips. His fingers are still playing, but his face hovers over mine. Those beautiful chocolate eyes make my heart skip a beat. Those lips carefully brush against mine. Whenever I tip my head to deepen the kiss, he moves with me in order to keep it light. I sigh. His fingers play down the outside of my legs as he licks down my torso. Suddenly, his fingers go still before he ever so slowly drags his hands up the inside of my legs.

 

Dan stares at me. One hand grips my waist to keep it immobile. I gasp as his other hand cups my mound. That’s when he stops moving. I look up at him. The smile he gives me is absolutely evil.

 

“Dan,” I whine.

 

His response is to remove his hand. The cooler air hits. I try to arch, but his other hand still holds me.

 

“Dan, please.”

 

Dan just tickles my folds with his fingers. There is no containing my writhing. He adds more pressure to my hip in order to pin me down. One of his fingers taps my clit. Stars burst before my eyes. They close of their own accord. He stops.

 

“Look at me,” he whispers.

 

I open my eyes to comply. His gaze is so intense. It goes straight to my most sensitive places. Whimpers escape me. He slips two fingers into me. It’s so unexpected after all the teasing. There is pressure building in my stomach. All I can do is hold onto the headboard and lose myself in those dark eyes as he pumps his fingers into me. I am right on the edge when his fingers disappear.

 

“Bastard,” I gasp. He chuckles.

 

My hands grip the headboard to the point that my knuckles are white. Dan shifts off of the bed and shimmies out of his boxers before hopping back on the bed. Giggles erupt as I bounce a little. He grabs my knees and forces my legs apart. He looks down and I feel heat on my cheeks again.

 

“You are so beautiful.”

 

“Dan.”

 

“And you are so wet for me.”

 

“Dan.”

 

“You …” he starts.

 

Dan presses his cock to my entrance. One of my legs goes over his shoulder. He uses his newly freed hand to rub his tip on me. I arch into it.

 

“Are mine,” he finishes.

 

Dan takes his sweet time sliding his dick into me. The stretch is delicious and I can feel every inch of him. I topple of the edge. He rides me through my orgasm. The pace gets erratic quickly and he freezes and moans while his seed fills me.

 

I let go of the headboard as Dan collapses on top of me. The weight is comforting. I wrap my arms around his shoulders. My hands bury themselves in his thick hair. He loves it when I gently scratch his scalp. With a little groan, he rolls us onto our sides and tucks me up against him. As always, I place a kiss over his heart. His breathing evens out. I think I’m glad I told him about this particular fantasy. Even if he pushed the issue.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Thoughts?


End file.
